The present invention relates to a building, particularly designed for protection against bombs and radiation, which has a plurality of floors and at least one wall of windows, the ceilings of the various floors being supported by a supporting framework and the top floor being covered with an earth covering.
The problem has been posed to provide every living room or space used, in contrast with the strictly stone and concrete structures of present towns, with a vegetational space of substantially the same size having a biologically protective effect against contamination of the environment.